


heat shimmers / hips quiver

by notorious



Series: a flood of blood to the heart [2]
Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Full Tribrid Hope, bloodlust and puppy love, but still can't help herself w lizzie, hope might be emotionally unavailable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:28:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23179234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notorious/pseuds/notorious
Summary: As much as Hope's sure of her place with Lizzie, she's a little scared of it, too.
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson/Lizzie Saltzman
Series: a flood of blood to the heart [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1666333
Comments: 5
Kudos: 118





	heat shimmers / hips quiver

**Author's Note:**

> i honestly don't remember if vampire blood cures the "hey i almost drank u dry" thing but welcome to my canon where yes indeed it does. i think this was supposed to be like ,,,, raunchy fluff? no idea. it got away from me. title from bloodflood pt. ii by alt-j.
> 
> edit after the fact yes i am aware that the correct term is 'siphoner' but that's ugly
> 
> times are tuff so if you like what i do, consider buying me a "coffee" right [here](https://ko-fi.com/danceswithghosts) !!

Lizzie's not as easy to be around as Josie is.

She gets petty quite easily, likes to snap, doesn't stand for anything that doesn't please her to the nth degree, is obscenely fond of scathing pet names, and Hope doesn't think there's a finer person with whom she cares to spend her time.

They weren't supposed to get along, not in the beginning. They were too similar in that the both of them run a stubborn streak enough to knock the smile right off the Mona Lisa's face.

They should have butted heads, should have torn each other to shreds.

And that's not to say they didn't try their hand at both of those things.

They did.

Time and again.

Problem is it never ended in turmoil.

Still doesn't when they fight.

"You're _late_ ," Lizzie says from atop Hope's bedspread when the door finally creaks open, trying not to snarl.

"I was with your _father_ ," Hope tosses back.

She'd been training. There hasn't been a monster at the school going on one-hundred-and-thirty days now, but they still spar daily on the docks to keep each other limber.

"I hate you, actually," Lizzie starts, "you and my dad both. You should be spending all that time with _me_."

Probably.

Lizzie's a lot to handle sometimes.

Hope's gotten good at wrangling her.

"You can stop pouting — it won't work on me," she tells the siphon.

"Screw you."

Hope almost says _you wish_ , but thinks better of it, and just slinks over to the blonde instead. It's easier to study her up close, the tribrid knows, where she can latch on to those cloudy eyes and peer deep into her soul to spot the things Lizzie only thinks she's still hiding. Hope sees it all when she locks on, when she delves in, when she curls her hands around Lizzie's throat and strokes the nape of her neck while losing the other hand in loose waves of blonde hair.

Lizzie's also intoxicating up close. Heady. Overwhelming. It's easy for Hope to start slipping when she tucks into Lizzie, way too easy. She shouldn't be ready to sink to her knees and pledge allegiance to anything other than her own destiny.

If that.

Destiny has not always been kind to Hope Mikaelson.

Neither has Elizabeth Saltzman, for that matter, but that's water under the bridge.

"Pretty thing," Hope mumbles, bumps her nose against Lizzie's, and sighs. "Shame you don't know how to behave yourself."

"Asshole," Lizzie mutters, but she's smiling. Trying not to. She's terrible at hiding it.

And Hope knows the signs, knows it won't take much more for Lizzie to start crumbling, and that this will end as it always does: with her on Lizzie's lap, holding Lizzie's hair back, sinking her teeth into Lizzie's throat where she's warmest and sweetest and most vulnerable. Hope doesn't worry about Lizzie like she worries about Josie.

Josie is soft, kind, and Hope worries constantly that she's taking too much from her.

Lizzie is all bite _and_ bark, headstrong and steadfast, and Hope revels in the hunt. Chasing Lizzie is like tumbling through Wonderland, head over heels, shadowing the rabbit, always one step behind until you're three steps ahead.

"Yeah, but you like me," Hope tells her, drawing a hand to Lizzie's mouth, brushing her lips with eager fingertips until Lizzie ducks in to swallow two digits to the knuckle.

"Shit," Hope says next, when Lizzie starts to suck, and, "Look at that," when blue eyes peer up at her through thick lashes for approval, and, "You're always so good with your mouth," when Lizzie hums around her fingers.

Hope's not as careful with Lizzie as she is with Josie.

She's less afraid of breaking Lizzie because Lizzie's broken so many times in the past and each time she's put herself back together the composite result of the pieces is more beautiful than the last. 

Hope doesn't worry about pushing her too far because Lizzie's _too far_ is definite. With Lizzie, Hope only worries about not being able to give her what she needs _after_ the fact.

After she all but sucks her dry, leaving fang-marks and little rivulets of blood skirting down alabaster skin behind. It's then that she's less apt at fulfilling needs.

When the siphon releases Hope's fingers and scoots back, leaves her lap open, tips her chin up, the tribrid pounces. Settles real quick with a knee on either side of Lizzie, caging her in lust, and eases her head back the rest of the way with a tender hand until she's got enough room to lick over the spot she's going to feed from.

And then she does just that.

Hope lets her fangs forward. They slide into Lizzie's skin like a hot knife through butter.

She tastes like the first sip of wine after a day spent dry, like aloe on a fresh burn, like she was made to soothe Hope's imperfections. 

When Lizzie gasps and whines, whimpers and writhes, digs her nails into Hope's back and cries out, Hope _pushes_. Tucks up under Lizzie's chin and claims her throat with a hand, digs in, keeps her still, and _drinks_. 

Where she's gentle with Josie she's greedy with Lizzie.

Hope drinks until Lizzie stains her lips red, until she can barely breathe, until she doesn't think her fangs will ever retract. Until her heart burns and her core throbs. Until Lizzie taps the small of her back three times in rapid succession and she knows she has to let go.

"Snugs," Lizzie murmurs, eyes already falling shut, movements slow, heartbeat sluggish. She tugs Hope down with her as she slumps back, curls up, and tucks into the tribrid's chest, whispering, "Little wolf."

"Drink first," Hope tells her, bites into her own wrist, and presses the open wound to Lizzie's lips.

Just a sip does the trick.

Lizzie's voice is small when she asks, "Take care of me?" moments later while the gash in Hope's wrist closes up and Lizzie's heartbeat eases back toward normal.

"What do you need?"

"Stay," Lizzie tells her with a yawn. "And promise you'll never _actually_ hurt me."

She'd really like to do just that, but it wouldn't be true.

Hope supposes she worries about that, too, if what she feels right then is anything to go by. 

Three taps on her back for _stop_. Two for _keep going, but go slow_. One for _do it, ruin me_.

What happens when those three taps come and Hope's hunger won't let up? Won't let her abandon Lizzie's vein? Won't let her stop drinking until she licks the very last drop from the gaping holes in Lizzie's neck? She might be able to fight it. Might not. Might even _like_ it if she couldn't, she thinks, and hates herself for it.  


Bloodlust has never gotten the better of her before, but there is ever a first time for everything.

She can't promise Lizzie anything, can't give her that.

So, "I'm not going anywhere," is all she says, but Lizzie's already asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> catch me on twitter @TRIBRlD if u wanna


End file.
